marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2013)
Captain America: The Winter Soldier is a 2013 Marvel film corresponding in the Marvel Film Universe. It was directed by Joe and Anthony Russo and stars Chris Evans, Scarlet Johansson, Anthony Mackie and Sebastian Stan. Plot In 1945, two Russian operatives find Bucky Barnes body missing his left arm and decide to take him in. They later send Bucky to a released Arnim Zola, who implants a metal arm and erases Bucky's memories, later putting him in Cryo-Freeze. In the present day, Steve Rogers, now working with S.H.I.E.L.D. goes on a mission with Natasha Romanoff and Brock Rumlow to take down some pirates who stole S.H.I.E.L.D. files. The mission goes successfully, and Steve learns the next day from Nick Fury about S.H.I.E.L.D.'s new project, Insight, which is three hellicarriers capable of taking out a whole city. Later that day, Nick is ambushed by the Winter Soldier but luckily makes it out alive. Fury meets up with Steve at his apartment where he leaves with him a flashdrive containing all the information on project Insight. As he gives Steve the flashdrive, the Winter Soldier arrives and successfully assassinates Fury. Steve tries to run after him but later learns that he has in fact a metal arm. The next day, Nick Fury is announced dead and Steve and Natasha plan to follow coordinates on the flashdrive, which leads them to New Jersey. They find an old S.H.I.E.L.D. bunker and learn that Arnim Zola has uploaded his conciseness into the super-computers there, and reveals to the two that Hydra has secretly been alive in the ranks of S.H.I.E.L.D. since the end of World War II. As he finishes, the bunker is attacked by several Hydra operatives, including Brock Rumlow. Steve and Natasha escape and decide to form their own alliance against Hydra. They recruit both Maria Hill and Steve's new friend, Sam Wilson, to join their team. As well, Maria Hill reveals to the group that Fury faked his death, as he reveals that Hydra plans to use the Insight hellicarriers to take down the world, with the orgaization rising up from the ashes to look like heroes. Rumlow and his Hydra team then helps load Arnim Zola's mind into a new android body to suit his needs. They then send the Winter Soldier out to take down Steve and his team. In the middle of Times Square, Steve and the Winter Soldier combat each other, with his mask falling off and Steve learning that the Winter Soldier is really Bucky Barnes. Surprised and shocked, Steve loses his focus and lets his guard down to Bucky, who knocks him out and takes him prisoner with the rest of the team. The group then escapes and decides to plan out a mission to take down the S.H.I.E.L.D. hellicarriers and stop Zola. Meanwhile, Zola and his Hydra operatives erase several more memories from Bucky so that he can stay the loyal soldier to them. They then decide to execute their master plan, with Steve and the team fighting off several Hydra agents. Natasha Romanoff and Nick Fury eventually get to Zola and destroy his android body, killing his mind forever, and battle off several other Hydra agents. Sam battles against Brock Rumlow in a building. Steve tries to plant several motherboards to take down the hellicarriers before Bucky arrives and battles him. Right as he is about to plant the last remaining board, Bucky knocks him unconcise, and Romanoff takes care of the board, causing the hellicarriers to fall to the city and stop Hydra. One of the buildings they hit contains both Sam and Rumlow. Sam survives while Rumlow is crushed by debris and critically injured. Steve is pulled out of the ocean by Bucky and sent to the hospital, where he awakens to learn that they have won. Him, Sam and Fury head to the cemetery where Fury was "buried" at as Fury leaves to find out who he is. Rumlow is hospitalized following his injuries. Steve and Sam decide to go looking for Bucky who in the aftermath of the battle went missing. In a post-credits scene, Wolfgang Von Strucker and Dr. List examine Loki's scepter, while also stating that it is a time of miracles as they see two people, one with superhuman speed and another with telekinetic abilities. Cast Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America Scarlet Johanssen as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier Toby Jones as Arnim Zola Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow Colbie Smulders as Maria Hill Emily VanCamp as Kate/Agent 13 Callan Mulvey as Jack Rollins